Frozen
by Iwamoto Yuri
Summary: 'Ran...' Shinichi tried to move again, but his body seemed to be locked in place. He was frozen. Everything surrounding him seemed ice cold. He wanted to move... What the hell was happening? One-Shot, rated T for safety.


"Are you there?"

_'Is that...'_

"Are you there?"

_'Ran...'_

"Please, please tell me if you are..."

_'Ran... I'm here...'_

"Where are you?"

_'I'm right next to you.'_

"Please tell me..."

_'I am telling you!'_

"Please answer me..."

_'I can't... Move...'_

"Shinichi!"

_'Ran! I can't...'_

"Shinichi, where are you?"

_'I'm right here...'_

"Why did you stop calling me?"

_'I can't do anything...'_

"I miss you..."

_'I'm always next to you, can't you see?'_

"Shinichi, I need you."

_'Ran...'_  
>Shinichi tried to move again, but his body seemed to be locked in place. He was frozen. Everything surrounding him seemed ice cold.<p>

He wanted to move...

What the hell was happening?

A sudden gush of warmer air made his skin tingle, but he didn't mind. It was better than the cold.

"Here he is miss."  
>"Thank you..." An extremely hot hand touched his forehead, burning his skin. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.<p>

"Conan-kun..." Ayumi's voice... She was crying... Why was she crying?

Soft sobs came from where he had heard her voice. So the others were there too...

"Kudou... Yah idiot..."

_'Hattori...'_  
>Again Shinichi tried to open his eyes, but failed once more.<p>

_'Get me out of here!'_

There was a zipping sound, then the cold air surrounded him again. A morgue, he was in a morgue? Why was he there? He would freeze to death...

...

He had drifted off. How much time had passed? And why was it so cold?  
>He was hungry...<p>

A zipping sound... Was he in a tent?

No, in a morgue, he had forgotten...

Somebody was opening his body bag, probably for examination...

Now somebody placed him on a cold iron table.

"Let's see what killed you boya." A male voice, he was putting on gloves too.

"Let's see, scalpel..."

Shinichi panicked. He wouldn't cut him would he? But then at least the man would realize he was still alive.

A sharp pain came from where his abdomen should be, and Shinichi couldn't help but hiss.

At this the pain stopped, though the place where he had already been cut stung like hell.

"Boya?" Footsteps then a warm hand burning his cheek. His eyes snapped open and stared into the widening brown ones.

Shinichi's eyes ran over the veins in his neck.

He was so hungry.

His instincts took over as the man took a few steps away from him. A motion of weakness... He jumped on the man and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Blood poured down his throat, delicious sweet blood.

He was drinking blood...

What the hell was he doing?

Quickly, he pushed the man away from him and within seconds he was in a corner on the other side of the room, his eyes large and breathing heavily.

The man had collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily himself as he stared at Shinichi in fear.

Shinichi put his hands on his mouth as he fall to his knees, "I'm sorry..." his voice sounded raspy and tears rolled down his pale and ice cold skin. "I'm sorry!" He yelled the last words, running off with such speed nobody could even see him.

* * *

><p>Heiji stared down at Ran who was crying her eyes out as Kazuha, crying a little herself, tried to comfort her. Sonoko was sitting next to them, stunned at what had happened. On the other couch the detective boys were sat down, three of them crying while the forth kept her always cold expression in place. Next to Heiji was the empty chair of Kogoro, who had left to investigate the place they had found Conan's body. No, Kudou's body, Heiji corrected himself.<p>

He had been found in an alleyway, stone cold and stiff, even though it didn't look like he had been hurt. An old granny who had been taking her dog out for a walk had found him, calling an ambulance, but it had been too late.

Heiji sighed at the same time the phone rang, making all of them jump in surprise. Heiji swirled around and grabbed it, pressing it against his ear.

"Yeah?"

From the other side came Megure's voice, _"Hattori-Kun, is that you?"_

Heiji nodded, then realizing the police detective couldn't see him, "I's mey, somethin' wrong?"

There was a long silence before Megure replied, _"Conan-kun's body is gone..."_

"NANI?"

Everybody in the small office stared at him as he put the phone on speaker. "Yah guys gotta hear dis..."

It again took a while for Megure to speak up again, _"Are you still there Hattori-kun?"_  
>"I put da phone on speaker, Keibu-San."<p>

"Good, as I said, Conan-kun's body is gone."

This time the rest stared at the phone, all stunned. Ran was the first to speak again.

"Gone? How do you mean gone?"

_"Well, gone, vanished, no trace left of him. The only thing left was the man who was examining him and his neck was slit open so he lost a lot of blood. At the moment he's lying on the intensive care and is still unconscious."_

"So someone took 'im?"

_"That's it, it doesn't look like someone went in, so there is a chance Conan himself went out.."_  
>There was another silence.<p>

"Bu' Keibu-San, e's dead... How could ey go out?"

_"We don't know, we can't be sure till we talk to the examiner."_

Ran rubbed her eyes, "Thank you, Megure-Keibu."

_"It's nothing, we'll call you if we find out more."_

With that he hung up, leaving the room in an icy silence.

* * *

><p>His breath caught in his throat as he fall onto the couch in his living room. His body hurt. His muscles were burning.<p>

In the last hour he had grown twenty centimeters.

What the hell had happened to him?

He remembered going home, to Ran's home, after school, then nothing but the cold surroundings of the morgue.

A shiver went down his spine as he thought of how he had drunk the examiner's blood, how he had enjoyed it.

Why had he enjoyed it?

Immediately his hand went to where his skin had been cut, only to feel nothing. With disbelieve he looked down at his belly.

It couldn't be, but when he looked down his skin was pale, but whole.

Had it just been the touch of the cold iron making him think he was being cut? It hadn't felt like it...

As his head went over what happened he suddenly heard the familiar squeak of the front gate that was opened and footsteps as someone walked over the gravel path towards the front door.

Shinichi panicked as he raced up the stairs and locked himself in his room, trying to pull on some still to large clothes from his closet as he heard the front door open.

The most delicious scent ever filled his nose, and he froze while still trying to put on some jeans, inhaling the scent while trying hard to identify it.

Was it... Ran? Something of the flowery part of the scent seemed familiar. It was almost like the perfume Ran liked to wear, only stronger.

"Neechan, 'e ain't 'ere..."  
>"You're lying, he can't be dead. He can't be Conan... He just can't be!" Footsteps walking up the stairs.<p>

So it was her after all...

He sat down on his bed, his back turned towards the door. Good thing he had locked it.

A second later someone tried to open the door behind him.

"Shinichi, if you are there open the door!"

He didn't answer as he felt his body stop growing. He had reached his original length again.

"Shinichi!" He heard her get ready to kick the door.

He didn't care, he just closed his eyes, feeling the moonlight tingle on his face.

She kicked in the door, but he didn't move.

"Shinichi!" He heard her yell as she started to move.

"Stay there." He could tell she froze when he said that. Hattori was too surprised to talk.

"When... When did you get back?"

"It doesn't matter..."

She ran over to him and placed her burning hand on his shoulder, immediately pulling it back.

"Y-you're freezing!" Quickly she ran around, pulling blankets around him.

Shinichi listened to her doing this, half amused but at the same time trying not to jump on her and tear open her neck.

"Ran." She didn't hear him as he went on, ranting about him having to warm up quickly.

"RAN!" this time she listened, turning around.

"What is it?"

Shinichi opened his eyes, looking up at the moon. "Stop trying..."

He then looked over his shoulder, and his glowing red eyes met hers. "It's useless helping a dead guy."

With that he stood up, opening the window and closing his eyes as the breeze lifted his hair.

"How is the examiner doing?"

There was a silence.

"He's gonna make it."

Shinichi grinned as he finally hear Hattori speak up.

"That's good, if he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry again if he didn't loose his memory." Then he jumped out of the window, landing on the grass like a cat and running off into the night.

It was the last time for somebody to see Shinichi ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>A little thing I wrote for Halloween, just because I felt like it. It's meant to be a one shot, but depending on how much reviews I get and how I feel I might seel like continuing it.<br>Hope you guys enjoy~**


End file.
